koror_mikes_csfandomcom-20200214-history
Hidden Immunity Idol
The Hidden Immunity Idol is perhaps the most overused twist to ever occur in Chat Survivor. Its purpose is to negate all votes against a user at said Tribal Counil. It is most commonly gotten through Chat Survivor Auctions and Exile Island. The Hidden Immunity Idol made its debut in Chat Survivor: Haiti - The Revival. More likely then not you will have to do some form of a puzzle to gain an idol, but sometimes it will be given to you immediately upon receiving the opportunity. In Auctions the idol will most likely be from something absurd, for example the host may put a box of pizza up, and an idol is inside the box, or the host puts up a water bottle and the idol is in there or the host will put a prostitute up for grabs and the idol is in the prostitute's vagina, etc. Although sometimes it will be stated publicly it is a Hidden Immunity Idol. The Hidden Immunity Idols are almost always played before the votes are read, but after the votes are cast. It is too the host's discretion if he wants to allow the idols to be played after the votes have been read and that person received a majority or before the voting process begins. In rare cases are idols fake, in which case they were most likely gotten from an auction. The final time to use an idol depends heavily on the number of contestants and when the idol was put into play. Chat Survivor: Japan is the only season thus far to not have a Hidden Immunity Idol, but it did have a different form of an idol, which was a Double Vote which enabled the user to vote twice at a given Tribal Council, although this wasn't ultimately used by the user, who was JessyPop. Only one idol has touched the hands of a player so far in three seasons, and that was the idol given to Sliemy1 when he went to Exile Island. Clues Clues are provided to castaways sometimes to find idols. As the season progresses, more clues may be provided, regardless of whether or not the idol has already been found or not. These clues can be shared to others by the owner's discretion. It is possible to just receive an idol however. * In Haiti when a castaway went to Exile Island they were given the question "What has all the colors?" with the answer being a color pallet, but nobody managed to get this correct. * In The United Kingdom the idol was given to Mike upon his departure from Exile Island by the host which went on to be used after the tribe swap. * In South Africa the idol was hidden under a pile of dog shit at the Chat Survivor Auction where Mika gave up all her money for it. List of people who have owned a Hidden Immunity Idol Chat Survivor: The United Kingdom *'Sliemy1' - Received it at Exile Island and played it to get out Joan, later placed third. Chat Survivor: South Africa *'LongLiveLion' - Received it at Chat Survivor Auction and played it to prevent a tie, later placed third. Other Idols * In Japan there was a Secret Power where the person who had this idol would be given the opportunity to vote twice should they choose to use it. * In South Africa there was a twist where the winning tribe in a challenge voted to give one of the losing tribes members an HIV idol which gave them an automatic vote. At merge the winner of the immunity challenge gave HIV to somebody. Contestants Voted Out Due to an Idol Being Played Category:Extra Category:Twists